English Breakfast with Green Tea
by Vaska Slont
Summary: Harry Potter a newly turned vampire who moves to Ikebukuro to start a new simple, peaceful life. Unfortunately he did not realize Ikebukuro is the perfect place for the bizarre and weird, a wrench in Harry's plan but he'll fit in just fine.Yaoi.HS/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is Yaoi, Slash, BL, etc and probably will have mature content. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Shizuo/Harry**

**Chapter One: The Dead of Ikebukuro**

**

* * *

**

Ikebukuro was like any other bustling city in Japan with tall skyscrapers, crowds of people and a late night life. Well, only on the surface that is, looking closer into Ikebukuro one would find the legendary "Headless Rider," a man wearing a bartender suit with superhuman strength, a Russian sushi chef, and a mysterious gang called "Dollars." One could say Ikebukuro was the perfect place to find excitement and adventure in the modern age but one called Harry Potter taking on the alias Harry Le Feuvre who only wanted a normal and unexciting life after the war was moving to Ikebukuro and is in for a surprise.

Harry had won the war alive with his heart beating, pulse racing, and blood circulating but that did not last long. The sudden attack of a vampire was really sudden (I mean really sudden) and when Harry noticed it was too late for him or for anyone to stop the transformation. Harry had officially become the living dead, a nosferatu, blood sucker or simply a vampire. While Harry had lost his natural wizarding magic during the transformation he had gained the inhuman strength of a vampire and the powers that had come with it. The only downside was that since he was a newborn his skin could not handle the intense rays of the sun but thank fully the vampire community of the wizarding world had come up with bracelets that would act like a UV ray shield.

While Harry could continue to live in the wizard world he decided it was better move away for he still felt grief over the loss of his magic and also primarily his life. He would no longer age while his friends would. Also he now needed blood to survive; luckily Gringotts had connections to a blood bank that would ship a month supply of blood where ever he is with of course the right price.

To start his new life Harry had chosen Japan as his destination of choice because it was one of the technologically advanced cultures and creature intolerance there was nearly nil for Japan had been dealing with demons for centuries and has continued its truce with them. He had gotten Gringott's to create a muggle identity with a new last name Le Feuvre which he had actually chosen off the internet once he purchased a computer. With everything all set he was on the plane straight to Japan. Now in Ikebukuro Harry would either regret it or embrace it as a certain high schooler did.

* * *

"That's everything Le Feuvre-san, if you could sign here," asked the moving company worker as all of Harry's possessions were moved into his new home.

"Thank you very much for helping me move," Harry said as he signed the paper work.

The worker bowed respectfully and went back to his truck to go to probably his next job location. Harry looked to his newly purchased house and found it rather nice. It was a modern two story house, nothing fancy with one living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms and two guestrooms with the largest back yard he could find in the area. While it was big for a single person to live in he wanted the free open space he was not granted in childhood.

The first thing he did was hooking up the internet and computer in his room. The moving company did all the work of moving all the heavy furniture into the rooms. While with his now super human strength he could have easily moved everything on his own since it was part of the workers job who was he to complain. So connection to the internet he immersed himself deeply into the Japanese culture. Before moving to Japan he had Gringotts found him the best language tutor they could find to teach him several languages including Japanese before he set off. Also his now undead mind soaked up information rather well, could be for adapting purpose and also to help stalk his prey. Either way he learned Japanese and still had a slight British accent but otherwise just fine.

Harry looked for potential part time jobs as he surfed the web as he didn't want to be a lazy sod and looked around forums when an anonymous user had sent him a site link and pass code. Harry at first didn't know what to think of it but since he was now a vampire with a lot of time on his hands he decided to check it out. The link to the site was called Dollars; entering the pass code and registering it was a site that one could talk about anything. It was a perfect site for him to learn more about Ikebukuro.

He felt that his life was rather simple the next couple of weeks moving to the city. He had found a simple job working at a book store geared toward manga where he became acquainted with two eccentric duo called Yumasaki Walker and Karisawa Erika who would occasionally try to convince him to cosplay. Also, he got to know the two who were also with the manga loving duo Kadota Kyohei and Togusa Saburo. He found himself falling into a rather nice routine, well that is until a vending machine was flying toward his head.

* * *

He was finally off work and heading home after a tiring day at work. A new volume of a popular series was out and also some rare limited figures had come in so there were some excited fans including Yumasaki and Karisawa who were in eager to get it. He was walking like usual when it happened.

His instinct went haywire, he could hear whizzing sound in the air, peoples scrambling foot steps, and screams. He quickly turned around to see a vending machine flying in the air but no it wasn't just flying, it was flying toward him. He simply moved on instinct and easily caught the vending machine with one hand right before it hit his face and after catching the vending machine all he could think was,

"oh bloody hell."

Harry quickly put down the vending machine to the floor and looked around him. People were looking at him in disbelief, he looked toward the direction of the vending machine was thrown and saw a blond haired man wearing a bartender suit. The man wearing the bartender suit was also had a look of disbelief but also something else but before anyone could react he ran. He ran at a human speed for he didn't want to be looked at any more weirdly than he already was. From behind he hears a faint "oi, wait" but he didn't stop and headed straight home.

At the scene that Harry left behind was a crowd in disbelief thinking there was another human with super human strength in town. A bartender wearing body guard for a debt collector who threw the vending machine was thinking that there was a person who was just like him and one Orihara Izaya whose thoughts were processing at a rapid pace about the new character who has entered the scene. Of course Orihara Izaya's interest has piqued at the fact that there was another human being as strong as Shizu-chan that he didn't know about and thinking how this new piece would be of use to him.

* * *

The door quickly opened and slammed shut as Harry entered his home. He leaned against the door and slid down into a sitting position. He couldn't believe he had just done that, showed off his inhuman strength in front of all those people. He felt bloody tears gather to his eyes. He didn't want to leave Ikebukuro just as he finally felt he found a place where he could be normal. Slowly he got up and headed toward his room. Entering his room he sat at his desk and turned on his computer.

He logged onto to the Dollars website and scrolled the forums for any information about him. He found out early on that any news even trivial would go on the net via computer or cell phone instantly. And sure enough gossip and news about him were posted on the site but as he kept scrolling he found that no one had reacted fast enough to take a picture, only stating that there was another person who had super human strength like Heiwajima Shizuo. Harry assumed that Heiwajima Shizuo was the blond guy who threw the vending machine in his direction. All Harry could feel at that point was relief that he could continue his life as before but at this point Harry hasn't realized what kind of mess he just got himself involved into.

* * *

Author Note: There you have it, the first chapter of English Breakfast with Green Tea. There is a reason why I decided to make Harry a vampire, not just because he would be hot as one but because I felt that if he had his magic it would be too powerful and simple also since this is a yaoi fic and the pairing is Shizuo/Harry, I needed someone who isn't fragile. Harry's vampire abilities are taken from Alucard from Hellsing. Harry will obtain the powers that Alucard has but since he is still a newborn obviously not up to Alucard's level yet. I also thought it was fitting that Harry was a Dollars member and just like the series everyone is connected together in someway or another. Also Harry's meeting with Celty should be epic and that's all I'm going to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This is Yaoi, Slash, BL, etc and probably will have mature content. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Shizuo/Harry**

**Chapter Two: Tuesday Morning in a Coffin**

**

* * *

**

Vampires do not require much rest. No, to be exact vampires do not require much of anything besides blood to sustain them selves but that doesn't mean that vampires don't let them selves submerge into Morpheus's embrace. For Harry sleeping was part of his daily routine; to keep a sense of normality; something that was part of his human life. Vampires also didn't need to sleep in a coffin like in popular lore but coffins were once used because it was a resting place that completely blocked the sun light. Since Harry had gotten the sun protection bracelet he could safely sleep anywhere. Although that didn't mean Harry didn't have a coffin for safety measures if there was ever a time when his bracelet malfunctioned

Tuesday morning Harry felt a strong urge to crawl into the coffin and not see the light of day for several years. The main reason being that yesterday he had exposed his vampiric strength to a crowd of ordinary people. Also Harry was deeply embarrassed by the events that transpired; he could have dodged or done something else but his body just reacted.

Harry groaned into his pillow but forced himself to get out of bed and get ready to work. He knew that he couldn't miss work without notice, his conscience would not allow it and it was a small consolation that no one really got a good look at him or worse a picture when he check the net. He also hoped that no one from the scene remembered how he looked like. Quickly tidying himself up, he head off into the streets of Ikebukuro bracing himself for any type of reaction that may come his way.

He felt more nervous then the day he arrived at Ikebukuro, being overwhelmed by the people and buildings. Now he was skittish about the fact that anyone might recognize him from yesterday's incident. So far no one had singled him out or recognized him from yesterday and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Standing taller then he did a minuet ago he continued off in a lighter mood toward work. As he took another step he felt himself collide into another person and ungracefully fall on his ass. Shaking off the sudden impact he looked toward the person who he had bumped into. The person he had bumped into was a pretty looking young girl, wearing clothes that consisted of a white and pink color scheme also the girl had an unusual scar around her neck. Harry had seen all different types of scars from the war and never did he see quite like the one the girl had on her neck.

Harry quickly got up and offered the young girl his hand.

"I'm so sorry, it seems I wasn't looking at my surroundings carefully enough, are you okay?" Harry asked.

The young girl nodded and took Harry's outreached hand. Harry pulled her up easily from her sitting position and was about to ask one more time if she was okay but abruptly headed off the opposite direction he was headed. Harry felt a little put off but continued toward work, forgetting all about the unusual scar on the girl's neck. Also at this point Harry didn't know that girl would be a vital piece in the up coming events.

When Harry finally did arrive to the front of the shop he saw that Yumasaki and Karisawa-san were already waiting in front of the shop. So far his day wasn't looking so bad.

"I see that you two are early," Harry greeted the early birds as he opened the store.

"Hi Hari-kun, we couldn't wait for the new edition of Kuroshitsuji and Baccano," Karisawa replied.

"I see, well I reserved a copy for you since I figured you two would want it," Harry chucked. Yumasaki and Karisawa were frequent customers and one of the first ones to befriend him when he moved to Ikebukuro.

"Hari-san you're the best," Yumasaki said with a grin.

"Well, just wait at the counter and I'll get them for you," Harry headed toward the back room behind the cashier counter where most of the book stocks were kept. He browsed through the books as suddenly the conversation from the front of the room made him freeze.

"Ne, Yumachi did you hear about yesterday?" Karisawa asked.

"Oh, you mean about the person that caught the vending machine with one hand who wasn't Heiwajima Shizuo?" Yumasaki answered.

"Sou, sou, it seems that no one really got a good look at the guy who caught it and no one on the forums saw or got a good look at the person," Karisawa added.

Harry forced himself to move and found the manga and light novel he was looking for and quickly headed back to the front of the room.

"Ne, Hari-san did you hear about yesterdays incident too?" Karisawa asked as Harry came back to the cashier station.

"Hmm, what news are you talking about?" Harry played dumb as if he didn't hear the previous conversation. Harry so desperately wanted the events from yesterday to just disappear.

"Someone that wasn't Heiwajima Shizuo was able to catch a vending machine one handed!" Yumasaki explained.

"Yumasaki-san, Karisawa-san sorry but I haven't heard anything about that," Harry gave a nervous chuckle.

As Yumasaki and Karisawa was going to go more into the story and explain it a voice rang out.

"Oi, stop bothering Hari-san," it was Kadota that stopped the conversation.

"But Dotachin! Harry needs to know these kinds of things if he wants to live in Ikebukuro!" Karisawa said.

"Sou, sou, knowing the latest news is vital to your survival," Yumasaki also pointed out.

Kadota just sighed, "Don't mind these two Hari-san, there's nothing to worry yourself about," giving Harry a good natured smile.

Harry was grateful that Kadota had showed up, he didn't want to think how the earlier conversation would continue if he hadn't. Although he didn't want to face the reality of yesterday there was one thing nagging in the back of his mind.

"Who's Heiwajima Shizuo?" Harry asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This is Yaoi, Slash, BL, etc and probably will have mature content. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Shizuo/Harry**

**Chapter Three: The Wild Beast**

**

* * *

**

As is turned out Heiwajima Shizuo was the one who threw the vending machine toward him. According to Karisawa-san and Yumasaki, Heiwajima Shizuo is considered the strongest man in Ikebukuro. He always wears his bartender suit and as long as you don't annoy him there is nothing to worry about.

Also accoridng to Karisawa, the only person that annoys Heiwajima Shizuo is Iza Iza or Orihara Izaya. Harry was also

warned by Karisawa, Yumasaki and even Kadota that getting involved with Orihara Izaya wasn't a good idea. They didn't really elaborate why but Harry figured that if someone was messing around with a person who could lift up a vending machine effortlessly who was human it was better to stay clear of him or her.

Karisawa, Yumasaki, and Kadota left after they pruchased their books and Harry was left to tend to the store. Getting back into his working routine it felt as if yesturday was just a dream and completely forgot about it. Harry continued to organize and restock the books in the throughout the day came in and left until finally it rolled around to five when his shift was over. As Harry was going to leave a customer called for his attention. The customer who called for his attention had a very nice face Harry thought, someone who could easily be a model. The customer

was wearing black pants, shirt and jacket with fur lining on the hood.

"How may I help you today?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really into manga but I heard you had some interesting light novels," the customer simply stated with a smile.

"Ah yes, if you're looking for light novels then they would be over there to your left. A popular series right now is Baccano and Suzumiya Haruhi," Harry explained.

"Thanks, oh by the way I'm Orihara Izaya, what's your name?"

Harry felt himself stiffen when he heard the name. Just earlier today he was told by Kadota to not get involved with the man in front of him and also Harry felt as if he seen this man before. As Harry didn't immediately answer Orihara Izaya continued to talk.

"You see I was surprised yesterday when someone caught that vending machine. Shizu-chan was aiming for me but what do you know I dodged and it was going to hit someone else. To honest I didn't really feel bad that I dodged since getting smashed by the vending machine would hurt but then the person who was going to get smashed instead of me actually caught the vending machine! And here I thought that only Shizu-chan had that monster strength," Izaya said with a mocking smile on his face.

"That's nice but why are you telling me this," Harry asked hoping that this man, Orihara Izaya hadn't connected him with yestruday's events but considering the way Orihara Izaya was talking hope was futile.

"Come on, don't play dumb; I know you're the one that caught the vending machine yesterday," Orihara Izaya smiled, and it wasn't a pleasant one in Harry's eyes. "Now what's your name? That's all I want to know."

Harry at this moment wished he still had his magic, with it he could easily obliviate Orihara Izaya and be done with it. He could also easily snap the others neck and be done with it too but that would go against his morals also it would cause unnecessary panic. Harry felt his entire body twitch in agitation; panic was quickly turning into blood lust and if he didn't get out of store he was going to go berserk.

"I'm sorry but I don't give strangers my name, and I need to get going," Harry's voice was strained as he tried to curb his blood lust. Harry turned away from Orihara Izaya and headed straight for the door. Orihara Izaya quickly grabbed onto Harry's hand. In that instant Harry almost snapped; he turned around sharply and glared. The air around Harry felt darker, heavier and for Orihara Izaya, he felt fear. Orihara Izaya for the first time in a long time felt genuine fear; he felt no fear dealing with the yakuza, thugs or even Shizu-chan but he felt fear from this young boy.

"Let go of me," Harry practically growled and Orihara Izaya quickly let go of the other's hand. Harry quickly headed out the door and as Izaya went out to see where Harry had headed, the other was already out of site. Orihara Izaya stood in front of the store slightly dazed but then quickly a grin that would but Cheshire cat to shame.

'Interesting, interesting, he's much more then I expected. When's the last time that I actually felt fear and that fear was was caused from that boy. Also the boy's hands were cold, almost as if frozen," Izaya thought. "I need to get more information" Izaya said to himself as he headed back to Shinjuku.

* * *

Harry after leaving the shop dashed home in an inhuman speed. To people Harry appeared as a shadow in the corner of your eye. Harry arrived in home no time flat and headed straight toward his kitchen where he nearly ripped open the fridge door and grabbed a blood bag.

Harry not even bothering to put a straw into the blood bag just bit into it and devoured the blood; but one wasn't enough. As he finished the first one, he took another and another one and another one until he gorged himself with blood like a wild beast. Blood stained the floor and his hands; his face was practically covered with it.

Harry just sat in on the kitchen floor dazed and full; no longer controlled by the blood lust. Harry felt extremely satisfied, even high from all the blood he had consumed. Vampires as Harry found out from his first feed after he was turned found out that blood contain part of a person's soul, their essence. With every drop of blood Harry gained memories, strength, and bits of their soul. Some vampires, ones who were usually rogues or weaklings don't understand how blood affects them since they are either too caught up on the blood lust or high from killing. Harry could feel the fragments of souls shifting inside him, becoming one with him and he accepted it because as a vampire this was a natural process. At first this process had freaked Harry out but now it was part of his everyday life.

Harry eye's once glazed came back to focus and sighed at the mess he had made. Still sitting on the floor Harry touched the floor with his pale hands and focused. The blood around him moved as if it had come to life and moved toward his hands. The blood traveled up his arm and inside him; this continued for a few minuets until the kitchen was spotless of blood. Harry looked around in satisfaction and got up from the floor. With his bloodlust in control and no longer panicking he started thinking what to do with the Orihara Izaya character.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well here's two chaps for you guys and gal out there following my crossover fic. The fact that I am actually uploading a chapter surprises me but whatever. Also no Shizu-chan yet, but Harry did make contact with Izaya so that's good I guess. As I said before with the whole vampire power thing it's taken from Hellsing. Those who have read Hellsing or are familiar with it know that Alucard can draw blood to him and also sort of summon people he consumed from inside him. Still don't know when I'll introduce Harry to Shizuo but I think soon so keep reading.


End file.
